Quidditch kisses
by just another story spinner
Summary: Lily tries to tell James her feelings, but he misunderstands and storms out. She's determined to get him to understand, and nothing can stop a determined Lily Evans, not even Quidditch. Oneshot Jily fluff!


I ran down to the pitch as fast as my legs could take me. _Damn him, damn him._ I swore under my breath. The cold November wind was whipping my scarf around my neck and my Head Girl badge almost flew out of my pocket.

I wouldn't even be running if Pot- _James_ hadn't left me utterly speechless and unable to move for ten whole minutes.

-Head Common Room, thirty minutes prior-

James walked in, looking beautifully tired with his broom under his arm and one hand running through his messy hair. I was sitting on the couch, adverting my eyes, determined to look anywhere besides the bit of James Potter's skin visible when he lifted him arm and his shirt rolled up. He grins at me.

"Alright there, Evans?"

 _No, no I'm not and it's all your fault you awful, adorable, gorgeous prat._

"Fine, Potter"

His troublemaker grin lights up the room as he sits next to me.

"Hogwarts a History? Merlin, Evans, do you ever read anything else?"

"What," I snap back, "like Quidditch Through the Ages?"

He opens a pack of Jelly Slugs, popping it in his mouth. "Exactly, Evans"

"Lily," I blurt out. "My name is Lily."

He looks at me, shocked. The last time he called me Lily I hexed him and Sirius to a wall for three days, causing them to miss plenty of classes, which they didn't mind. I told him the day I let him call me Lily was the day I would date him.

I avert my eyes, his intense brown ones boring into mine.

Alright, so James ha matured, so he's gorgeous, and maybe I fancy him just a little, not much, just a little, and maybe I want to snog him senseless every time he runs his hands through his hair and maybe I want to shove him in a broom closet just a little, and-

"Lily!"

I snap out of my daydream to see James Potter's eyes staring into mine. He turns away, fidgeting with his air, suddenly nervous.

"Do you remember that day in fifth year-" I start.

"That you said if I ever got to call you Lily, you'd date me? Yea I remember. Don't worry, I wont hold you to that, I mean we're mates and I wouldn't want to ruin that, yea?"

I sat there, speechless, feeling my heart break.

"Oh, so you don't, um I mean feel the same as you did in fifth year? About me, I mean."

He lets out a low groan, standing up, pacing, one hand in his hair. "Of course not!They've grown and evolved into so much more! But it's obviously never going to happen, is it? Why are you torturing me like this? Lily did you know you've shot me down 597 times? Every quidditch game, I ask for a kiss, every Hosgmeade weekend, I ask you, you say no. A bloke can only take so much, Lily."

I stand up. "You counted?" I say softly, walking toward him.

"Oh course I did, Merlin, Lily of course I did, I bloody well love you!"

James stops in his tracks, turning red.

"James-"

"Quidditch game to get to" he says briskly. "Don't worry, I won't ask for a snog. I know what the answer will be."

He grabs his broom and walks out, leaving me speechless.

-Quidditch pitch-

I sprint up the stands and find Remus.

"Hey, Lily, they're just warming up. I don't know what's wrong with James though, he keeps missing his shots. And against Slytherin, that's not good."

I look up. Sure enough, James is missing all his shots by big margins. He looks dejected, talking to Sirius in a low tone.

"James!" I yell. He can't hear me. I try again, nothing. I put my wand to my neck, mutter a charm.

"JAMES"

The entire pitch goes silent. James looks over at me. Sirius is grinning. "Go on Prongs, get ya girl"

James slowly flies down to me, all eyes on us. He's beautiful, with his robes billowing, black hair and slightly crooked glasses, muscles showing.

He comes to me, emotionless.

"Alright, Ev-"

I don't even give him the chance to finish before grabbing his neck and crushing my lips on his. It takes him less than a second to respond, his hands travelling to my hair and waist, curling in my red locks, my hands in his.

His lips caress mine, softly but insistent. His tongue slides across my lower lip, while softly nibbling on it. His hand is on the small of my back, pulling me close as the stands will allow.

 _Merlin, James Potter is a good kisser._

We break apart to a series of wolf whistles and "finallys". He smiles at me, nervous.

"You didn't let me talk up there. I bloody well love you too, idiot"

His smile could have shamed the sun.

"Lily, please go with me to Hogsmeade"

"Yes," I smile, "About seven years late, yes."

He kisses my forehead, cheeks and lips. I can feel his grin mirroring mine.

"Oi Prongs!" Sirius flies down. "As much as I very much enjoy seeing you finally get snogged my your long term love, way to go mate, we got a game to win. Come on!"

James flies a little ways up, turns around and flies quickly back to me. He gives me a quick peck and whispers in my ear.

"I've already won."

He gives me a wink and flies up to his teammates.

Needless to say, there was a lot of snogging at that victory party.


End file.
